Ash Moonclaw Fairy Tail Wizard Information
by FangGamer
Summary: I decided to make this into a separate story since it would be easier. If you want to see what she looks like with her hair up go to my deviatArt account, 6Fang6Gamer6.


Name (last, first): Moonclaw Ash

Nickname(s): Pup, Wolf

Age: 18

Species: Human/Wizard

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Birthday: October 31

Life Story: She lived with her parents and brother until her brother killed them and disappeared when she was 12 and he was 15. She started traveling around and searching for him and soon met Natsu and Happy on her travels, they became quick friends and he brought her back to the guild but she didn't join. She frequently visited the guild whenever she could, before Natsu asked her for the last time she was a wizard for hire.

About Her: She really doesn't like staying in one place long but started giving up the search for her brother since she lost trail of him. She isn't the nicest person you could meet but is possibly the most loyal and protective, but she can be an ass.

Personality: She can be an ass at times but could create a massacre if her friends are in danger; she really doesn't like waking up and usually takes a while to get up unless you feed her some type of meat. She tends to only use her magic when needed but will be in her rage mode if someone messes with her. Her magic really represents her loyalty since she would stand by her friends till the end. Sarcastic, arrogant, masochist.

Good Habit(s): Loyal, protective, observant

Bad Habit(s): Lazy, distracted easily

Like(s): Sleeping, meat, darkness, the cold, nighttime

Dislike(s): The sun and light

Hobbies: Training, taking jobs,

Fear(s): Spiders

Strength(s): The moon (Enhances her abilities when under the moon.)

Weakness(es): The sun (Makes her slightly weaker)

Ambition/Life-long Dream: Find her brother and make him pay; become a world renowned wizard.

Occupation/Job: Wizard

Best Class(es): Lunch

Worst Class(es): Gym due to her laziness

**Family and Friends**

Parent(s): Deceased

Sibling(s): Brother currently missing

Relative(s): Most likely deceased

Pet(s): None

Best Friend(s): Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Cana, Lucy

Friend(s): Most members of Fairy Tail

Crush(es): Unknown

Rival(s): Laxus (They never really got along well)

Enemies: Anyone who hurts her friends and members of Fairy Tail

**Fairy Tail Information**

Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Team Natsu

Depending on your affiliation, where is your mark?: Left ribcage, silver

Special Techniques/Powers: Werewolf Magic, also known as Full Moon Magic, it allows the user to transform into a werewolf which has enhanced strength and speed, powers get stronger when the moon is out.

Weapon(s): Claws, fangs, anything that is lying around, also skilled with swords and other melee weapons

**Looks and Appearance  
**  
Body Type/Looks: Slim, athletic build, slightly muscular. Black hair reaches mid-back with golden eyes.

Blood Type: O

Height: 175 (5'9") (196 cm [6'5"] when werewolf form)

Weight: 54 kg (120 lbs.)

Outfit(s): Black hooded jacket with grey fur around the hood, sleeves and bottom of it, silver Fairy Tail emblem on the jacket where her symbol is. Black cargo pants and matching boots, wears a black training bra underneath, rarely ever takes off her jacket. Sometimes wears a black shirt underneath her jacket

Accessories: Necklace of her brothers tooth she punched out when they were younger, one of his canine teeth when we transformed

Makeup: Never wears makeup

Scent: Smells like a forest

Hairstyle(s): Usually down, sometimes pulls it into a ponytail with a few strands hanging out

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings: Small scars all across her arms when she used to play fight with her brother who has the same magic as her.

**Extra Information**

Theme Song/Quote:  
Everyday Superhero- Smash Mouth  
Headstrong- Trapt  
"It's funny how you think you'll win!"  
"Tch, you're pathetic…."

Favorite Food(s): Steak, beef jerky,

Favorite Color(s): Grey, blue, black

Favorite Number(s): 6

Favorite Season(s): Autumn

Favorite Holiday(s): Christmas, Halloween since it's her birthday

Favorite Time of Day: Whenever it's dark out


End file.
